Different Destiny
by Kementari1
Summary: -CHAPTER 5 UP- After scene from 'First Test'. Kel's first year on probation is up and she discovers that the Gods have had their say and decided to change a mortals destiny(...yet again). When Kel's forced to leave, where will she turn? (1st Fic) R&R!
1. An Ending

Disclaimer: Please note that all the characters presented are not my own, those that are not original belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keladry of Mindelan looked down at her warn boots and breathed in deeply, trying to keep her nerves under control. Letting her breath slowly out she knocked on the door in front of her. I am a stone, she thought to herself, as her Yamani face became operational. For an 11 year old Keladry was fairly tall, taller than most boys her age, reaching over 5 feet. Kel as her friends knew her, was wearing the usual afternoon clothing of red shirt and hose with a gold tunic. These colors showed anyone at a glance that she was a page of Tortall. Lord Wyldon of Cavall, the Royal Training Master, had asked Kel at lunch to see him at his office after the meal. Standing in front of the door Kel had a sneaking suspicion that what he was about to talk to her about was not going to be good news. A gruff "Come in" was all the response Kel got to her knock.  
  
Kel whipped her sweaty palms on her breeches before she entered. "Please sit Mindelan," he said indicating a chair in front of his desk.  
  
Lord Wyldon had been a training master for over a decade. Although he was completely bald on the top of his head he would still be considered handsome. The rest of his brown hair was cropped short to his ear. He had a stern chin and firm mouth but at that moment he seemed sad. His brown eyes looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Keladry, I'm sorry to tell you this but you can not return next year"  
  
Kel's ears began to ring as though she were on a tall cliff and was about to fall. Kel nodded dumbly as the words began to sink into her head. She wanted to ask a hundred questions, WHY? Was on the top of her list but her voice seemed to fail her.  
  
"You're probably wondering why?" Lord Wyldon continued after her silence as though he had read her mind. "Well I just wanted you to know that this was not my choosing. As far as I'm concerned you have proven your self a promising page many a time over but this order came from someone above me and I can not argue the matter"  
  
"King Jonathan?" Kel said in disbelief, looking at him shocked, her Yamani face forgotten.  
  
"No, higher still"  
  
"There is no one higher than the King" Keladry said in confusion, "Unless you mean..."  
  
"Yes Kel, even the King would not defy the gods"  
  
"But why?" she asked tears suddenly coming to her eyes. It was bad enough that I was on probation for this year with others hazing me, but now the gods are stepping in? It's not fair! Her mind yelled in anger.   
  
"I'm sorry Kel but this is not my choosing. I sometimes think that if I had a daughter that she would probably be like you, strong and as stubborn as a mule but maybe this is for the best. You can go home to your parents and get married if you wish"  
  
Keladry gave a snort of laughter, no one will ever marry me, she though miserably. "I truly am sorry Kel but there is nothing I can do, you are dismissed." Kel got shakily to her feet, bowed to her training master then silently left.  
  
Note: Well that's the end of chapter one. Sorry it's so short but I will update as frequently as possible. I have the majority of the story in my head and I have written over 10 chapters onto paper so depending on the response I get from readers will determine how fast I update. So please R&R! This is my first Fanfic so any comments would be great. I don't mind if they are flames but please at least say what point in particular you dislike. There is no point in stating ' THIS SUCKS' because how am I spouse to know how to change and improve my writing with stupid flames? If I get my facts wrong, the story is boring or my grammar is horrible (which I'm sure it will be at times because spelling isn't my strong point) please let me know by either Reviewing or writing me a e-mail. Any positive reviews would be great, by reading them I may be inspired to update more regularly. THANK YOU! 


	2. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Please note that all the characters presented are not my own, those that are not original belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Keladry walked back to her room as quickly as possible, not wanting to run into her friends in case she did break down into tears. When she stepped into her room she looked around in surprise. Her bags were already packed and beside the door. "They really do want to get rid of me" she whispered to herself as she walked over to her mirror. She stood there looking at herself for a long moment, thinking about what Lord Wyldon had said about marriage.   
  
Kel gently touched the freckles that sprayed her cheeks and nose. Kel had a small delicate nose and even brown eyes that could normally out stare anyone. "I thought I was stronger than this," she said to her reflection as she whipped at the tears that brimmed on her eyes, "I always knew that there was a chance that this could happen".   
  
There was a soft knock on her door. Before Kel could tell the person to enter the door opened. Kel's mother, Lady Ilane and father Baron Piers of Mindelan entered Kel's room. Anyone who didn't know the Yamani ways would think that her mother was only a little sad and that her father was only a tiny bit angry. They had both been taught to hide their emotions and since Kel could see any emotion at all told her their true feelings.  
  
"Kel, dear, we are so sorry," Ilane said to her daughter softly, giving her a tight hug.  
  
"Don't worry Mama, it's like I said when I decided to become a page, I still know more now then I did before I came here"  
  
"Is there anyone you would like to say goodbye to before we leave?" her father asked her picking up her bags.  
  
Kel wanted to say good bye to all of her friends but she knew that seeing them at this time would only make leaving harder. "My horse...I mean my ex-horse"  
  
"No, no love, we know how much Peachblossom means to you and leaving here is bad enough so we decided to buy him for you."  
  
"Thank you" Kel said from the bottom of her heart.   
  
Leaving the palace would be one thing but leaving Peachblossom would be something much worse. Kel walked over to her window and opened it one last time. Crown, the leader of the birds that lived in the Castle courtyard, flew down to Kel from a nearby tree. Kel whispered to the bird that she was leaving and that if the other birds wanted extra food they should either go to Daine, the Wildmage, or find one of her friends. The bird gave a sorrowful chip as a reply before flying back to her flock.  
  
Kel made her way to the stables quickly and explained the situation to Peachblossom, who seemed to understand. Ever since the wild mage Daine arrived at Corus, all the animals behaved strangely. The horses in particular, seemed to understand humans very well often nodding or shaking their heads to respond to humans questions or show acknowledgment. Kel saddled Peachblossom and mounted him, they rode to the front gate at a quick trot.  
  
A coach with Lady Ilane and Baron Piers was already there with Kel's belongings. There seemed to be more cases there than that which belonged to Kel, when she asked her father what they were, he replied, "These Tortallan's have dismissed you for unjustifiable reasons. I am no longer going to be an ambassador for them. Let us see how their treaty continues now shall we?" he said calmly. Kel knew that her father was as angry as a Spidren who had just lost his meal but that he would never openly show it.  
  
"Papa, Lord Wyldon said it was the Gods doing!" Kel said still defending her beloved home.  
  
"I don't care, it was wrong. You know it, I know it and your mother knows it" the short, stocky man replied.  
  
"Calm yourself dear" Lady Ilane said to her husband, hushing his next words by touching him gentley on the arm and giving him a warning look.  
  
Facing her daughter once more, Lady Ilane continued, "Looks like you do have some people to say goodbye to Keladry."  
  
Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, Nealan of Queenscove and Cleon of Kennan stood at the gates, looking at her sadly.  
  
Kel dismounted and walked over to them slowly.  
  
"You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Neal, as friends knew him, asked hurt. Although Neal was 5 years older than most other first year pages, he was Kel's best friend and the only person who could make her smile when she felt glum.   
  
"I'm not very good at good-byes" Kel admitted to her tall, fiery haired friend.  
  
"Oh my sunshine of summer, promise you will write?" Cleon said to her sadly. Cleon, who was a 3rd year page, had never been mean to Kel but he had made her do stupid, time consuming duties for him. Once he had stopped that, they had actually become friends.  
  
"I promise I will write if you all will" Kel replied, hugging them all briefly.  
  
The others promised to write as well. With one final hug to Neal, Kel mounted Peachblossom and began the long journey back to Mindelan.  
  
Authors Note: If you have any better ideas for the title of the Fanfic, I would really appreciate any suggestions. I was originally going to call it 'Untitled' but it didn't have a very good ring to it. :) 


	3. Bored

CHAPTER 3:  
  
Disclaimer: Please note that all the characters presented are not my own, those that are not original belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
  
Keladry sat outside the kitchen in a small garden. She had been home at Mindelan for a month now, not really knowing what to do with herself. She often wrote letters to her friends but their replies did not come often enough to keep her entertained. Five cats walked proudly out of the kitchen and began to circle the sitting girl. These were her favorite animals to be around and talk to since she was home. The first time they had meet Kel had saved their lives from a hungry Spidren by the river. Just thinking about her first encounter with these immortal creatures made Kel shiver. A Spidren was a large spider of almost 5 feet in length with a human head. Being immortal they were immune to disease and old age. It is possible to kill these creatures physically but even that is hard to do because their stomach area is able to shoot out a sticky substance, like that of a spiders web which could be used to trap and entangle their intended victims or attackers.   
  
As the cats lazed around her, Kel thought about her life at the palace, her friends and what she was going to do now. Kel knew that marriage was not an option and joining the convent then being shipped off to Corus to be eventually courted would crush her. Even after her treatment at the Palace, Kel still planed on becoming a warrior, even if it meant waiting until she was 15 to join the Queens Riders or become one of the Queen's ladies.  
  
Kel pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her arms around them. Keladry tried to empty her mind so that she could think about her dilemma rationally.  
  
"Lady Keladry?" a serving girl asked softly, scaring her slightly. She had not heard the girl sneak up behind her. "You're parents have someone they would like you to meet. They ask for you to please meet them in the observatory" the serving girls curtsied quickly and backed away.  
  
Kel stood and smoothed the few creases that were in her breaches and shirt. Although she did not have to wear 'boy' clothes any more Kel still did, finding them more comfortable and easier to fight in. Kel did not have the desire to remind the people around her that she was girl as she did at the palace. She sometimes considered whether that was part of her downfall.  
  
Though she did not have a training master on her back about her training, Kel still practiced all that she had learnt from the palace each day.   
  
The only good things that Kel could find about leaving the palace were that she could sleep in past dawn, spend as much time as she wished with her parents, could ride Peachblossom for enjoyment, not as part of her training, and she could have proper training with her mother and the Yamin weapon, the Glaive, which was basically a staff with a bladed end.  
  
Kel knocked timidly on the oak door that led to the observatory. A servant opened the door and lead her to Baron Piers, Lady Ilane and a tall dark stranger. 


	4. Shang Falcon

The door swung open silently on it's hinges. It took Kel a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room. "Ah here is my daughter now. Zaje, I would like you to meet my daughter, Keladry."   
  
"Greetings" Kel said, bowing to the man Yamani-style, with palms flat on her thighs.  
  
"Greetings and salutations young Mindelan. I have travelled a long distance to speak with you."   
  
Kel could see from the smile on the man's handsome face that he was more than happy to see her.  
  
Kel looked at the young-man before her. Zaje had long black hair that was tied up with a strip of leather. His skin was permanently tanned, indicating that he spent a lot of time outside and most probably travelling. He was over a head taller than Kel so she had to look up to meet his eyes. He wore black breeches and a white tope. A black cloak with sliver lining hung over a chair close by, which she assumed was his.  
  
"You see Keladry, I am Zaje, the Shang Falcon and I have heard that you are a warrior at heart but you have no teacher. Well you see, I am a teacher and I currently have three other students under my wing but I am always looking for new students. I have come to see what you are made of"  
  
"Me?" she gulped, surprise showing through her Yamani mask.  
  
"Yes you" he replied trying to keep a smile from creeping onto his face at her surprise, "if that's alright with you of course. Shall we go out into the field and see how you go?"   
  
With a reassuring smile from her parents Kel nodded and lead the Shang master to a empty field, as they walked outside a thought struck her.   
  
"I thought I would be too old to learn. I head that you began training when you were six years old or so?"   
  
"Many other Masters would not consider you becoming a student, it is true. But on the other hand, I myself began my training when I was 10 years old and I was able to become a master at the usual age of 18." Zaje's eyes began to cloud over slightly, "it doesn't feel like it has only been 4 years since I took the test."   
  
Zaje's attention snapped back as they arrived at their destination.  
  
Bowing to each other, the young man and girl slowly began to circle each other. Kel guessed he had chosen to test her in hand-to-hand combat because Shang warrior naturally fight without weapons, though she had no doubt that if they had used weapons he could of beaten her just as easily. These legendary warriors were known for there lightning speed, incredible accuracy and amazing strength, making them the best known warriors around.   
  
Kel knew that she would not win a fight against a fully fledged Shang warrior but if she could survive for a little while, then she would hopefully be able to prove herself good enough to be his student. Zaje changed his stance and Kel knew that this was his warning that he planned to attack. Kel moved her head to the right just in time to miss his first punch. Kel began to block his onslaught of punches and kicks. As she blocked each move she tried to look for any sign or opening for when she could begin attacking.   
  
Zaje, who used a different movement each time he attacked, suddenly aimed two blows with his right leg at Kel's mid section. Kel again realised that he had done this on purpose to give her the opportunity and insight that she needed. Kel began her own attack, sweat began to roll down her face and painfully into her eyes. Kel saw a smile slightly pull at the corners of Zaje's mouth. Realising she was doing well she decided to try and surprise the Falcon.   
  
Grabbing the front of his tunic, Kel rolled him over her hip as the Yamani's had taught her when she was younger. Zaje seemed ready for this and rolled forward after he touched the ground, coming automatically into another fighting stance. Kel barely saw the leg that snaked out to hit her foot out from under her. Laying flat on her back, Kel began to try and catch her breath.  
  
"Do you wish to learn the art of the Shang?" he asked, helping the young girl to her feet.  
  
"Yes" she gasped.  
  
"We leave to meet up with my other students the day after tomorrow," he said with a broad friendly grin and a pat on the back.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. In return, from now on, anyone who reviews my story will have the gesture returned. I don't usually review work but if you can take the time to review mine, I feel that it is only fair that I review yours.  
  
A clearer picture is beginning to form in my mind but I can not give too much away. I know that others have done stories like these, where Kel becomes a Shang but please continue reading, I promise it will be different from others. I know that the genre says 'Romance' and a main part of it is, but it may take a while to get into that part properly.   
  
I'm trying to get all the details right so if I accidentally make a mistake, please let me know. By the way, how do you all like Zaje? Sorry I had to introduce my own character but it would not of worked out properly later if I had used a Shang warrior that has been mentioned in the past. Well everyone R&R, it makes me update sooner.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE IN THE PAST, I WANT TO HEAR EVERYONE'S VIEWS!!! 


	5. Judgement

WOOOOHOOOOO my Internet connection is finally back! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I thought I would be able to update way sooner (obviously). Anyway I'm back now, so here is a new chapter. I'm currently on holidays so I should be able to update again at least once more before I go back to school. That is, of course, if people still willing to read this and review. (Please review!!! It makes me write a whole lot quicker)A huge THANKS to the people who have reviewed in the past and my offer still stands that if you review my work, it seems only fit that I review yours in return. Also don't forget, I suck at choosing titles so any suggestions are really appreciated and if I do any spelling mistakes (as I accidentally did by adding Yamani spelt incorrectly to my computer in previous chapters -which has now been fixed)please just let me know. I don't mind flames but please be constructive, saying 'This sucks' (which thankfully no-one has said yet) does not help me. If anyone has any ideas they think I should include, just e-mail me I would love to hear them. Well this chapter has just been sitting on my computer for well over 2 months, so without further adieu.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel said good bye to her parents and rode off with Zaje two days later. Zaje spoke of his life as a Shang warrior and what Kel should expect as they rode through a lush green Forrest on the boundary of Kel's land.  
  
"Kel, when you went to the palace, your parents had to pay for your training. With me, that is not the case." Zaje began, waving at an annoying fly in front of him.   
  
"As Shang warriors we move around from city to city a lot. The locals usually have jobs they wish us to do, it could be anything from rounding up cattle to getting rid of some nearby bandits. We have a reputation for working hard and therefore we get paid well."   
  
"You will look after your own money, pay for your own meals, clothes and accommodation. I know that may seem hard but it's not as bad as you'd think. Believe it or not you will even be able to save some money if you try. By the time I was 16 I had enough money to buy a small house," he explained, his eyes misting over briefly, "even if I don't get to see it that much."  
  
"The reason that you pay for your own things and don't pay me is that Shang warriors are wanderers by heart, so even if I didn't have students, I would still be moving around, so it doesn't seem very fair that you have to pay me. Any questions?"  
  
Zaje then continued to tell Kel about his other three students, Erica, the only other girl in the group who happened to be the same age as Kel, Gustav, who was a year older then Erica and Kel and Ashburn, Erica's older brother, who was 4 or 5 years older, Zaje couldn't remember.   
  
Zaje explained that Ashburn and Erica were in fact his cousins. After their parents were killed by barbarians when they were younger, his mother had taken them in. Once their initial shock had warn off, they began to follow Zaje around like ducklings, "If you had any younger brothers or sisters you would understand my frustration!" Zaje replied when Kel commented that it was "cute".   
  
Since the two younger cousins looked up to Zaje so much, it was no real surprise when they both decided, on the same day as Zaje, that they wanted to become Shang warriors. Zaje then spoke briefly about Gustav. It seemed like he didn't really know much about the young man, "He keeps to himself a lot and doesn't really like strangers. He gets along well with others once he is use to them though."  
  
Kel and her new Shang Master continued to ride, talking occasionally with neither feeling the need to fill their comfortable silences with chit-chat. After the first day, Zaje began to teach Kel the theory behind some of their kicking attacks. Since Kel could not actually practice any kicks in her saddle, Zaje focused on punches and explained to Kel that if she could get a fair idea on what the kicking movements would involve, she should be able to pick it up easier in practice. Hearing about how many different kicks there were, Kel was glad that she had spent a year in training, so that her muscles would be able to survive the vigorous training schedule.   
  
They camped at night in sight of the road they followed, pitching tents between the closely knitted trees surrounding them. There were few people on the road, with bandits being know to frequently strike at unsuspecting caravans.  
  
3 Days later they arrived at a small town close to the borders of Tortall. They went straight to the 'Dagger Wound Inn'; the place where Zaje's other students were staying. Once they had tended their horses, Kel pleading with Peachblossom to behave, the two travel warn Shang's bathed and ate. After a short rest, Zaje gave Keladry a quick tour of the town. Signs of the recent attacks were around ever corner, with burnt houses and stalls and the local village people wandering around aimlessly, their faces blank and uncomprehending. The small town had recently been attacked by Scanran rebels, so their defensive wall was in dire need of repair, which was why the Shang's were there. Zaje explained that by working on the wall, Kel would be able to work up her muscles and since most of the time the labours worked in groups of at 2, she would be able to get to know the other students.  
  
"I will introduce you to the others before we see the chief of this town", Zaje explained as they started to make their way to the guarded wall. Zaje gave a ear piercing whistle, then said to Kel, "if a Shang ever needs anyone that is the call they use."  
  
Moments later 2 boys, who looked to be around the same age as Kel walked to their Shang teacher and bowed, openly looking at Kel with surprise as they did so.  
  
"Where is Ashburn?" Zaje asked the younger boy who was slightly shorter than Kel. In response, the boy nodded in the direction over his teachers shoulder. Zaje turned and watched as a tall young man came jogging towards him.   
  
"Sorry," the man panted as he bowed to his teacher, "I was helpin' the locals chop down some trees and we had to carry them up that cursed hill again." He continued in a deep, rich voice.  
  
Zaje smiled knowingly, "Well, now that you are all here, I wish to introduce Keladry, she will be joining us from now on."   
  
The shocked looks on the three students said a thousand words. Ashburn then proceeded to look her up and down like she was a piece of meat, causing Kel to stand slightly straighter. When he finished, his eyes accidentally meet hers. Realising what he had just done, a slight blush crept over his face and he smiled sheepishly at her. The other two boys smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"um...I thought you said one was a girl" Kel said under her breath uncertainly. "Oh, sorry," one of the boys said, a slight blush coming onto his face which looked very similar to Ashburn's. Taking off his leather cap that he wore to keep the blazing sun off his face, Kel started as suddenly a mass of long, straight, blonde hair began to unravel down his back.   
  
"Glamour spell" the young girl whispered, letting her spell go so that Kel could see her true, more feminie face. "My names Erica but please call me Eric when we are in public" the girl said in a hurried whisper as she began to wind her hair back up.   
  
"Why?" Kel asked confused.  
  
Zaje indicated that they should walk with his hand as Erica replied "Most of these small towns think that girls are useless, I'm sure you've been somewhere like that before in your life?"   
  
Kel nodded knowingly.  
  
"Well basically I get paid better when they think I'm a boy. These dolts suddenly think I'm faster and stronger" Erica said shaking her head sadly.   
  
As they walked, Kel looked at her new training partners from the corners of her eyes. Erica was only a little bit shorted than Kel, with sea green eyes, a small delicate nose and tanned skin. When she smiled, small dimples appeared on her cheeks. Her voice was soft and sweet and to Kel, it actually sounded a little musical. Kel could easily imagine Erica being a Lady at the Palace.   
  
Even thinking about her old home for a split second made Kel's heart ache for her room, friends and teachers. Drawing her self out of the memories, Kel began to study Ashburn, Erica's brother. While Erica was wearing her 'boys' clothes and using her glamour spell, she looked a lot like a shorter version of her brother, with Ashburn being over a head taller than Kel. When Ashburn took his hat off to fan himself, Kel noticed the only other main difference between the siblings was Ashburn's hair which was a much darker blonde compared to Erica's.  
  
Feeling like a bit of an outsider with Zaje and his two cousins, Kel suddenly remembered that there was another boy with them as well, who had not yet spoken, Gustav. Looking at the other boy, Kel began to relax a little. With brown hair cropped short at the ear and sky blue eyes, Gustav walked silently next to Erica, throwing silent glances at the magic covered girl. Kel read something in that shy sidewards glance that she was fairly sure Erica couldn't read and smiled to herself.   
  
"Well now that we are all introduced, I will be taking Keladry to the Chief. I will see you back at the Inn later" Zaje said, dismissing the others.   
  
Bowing respectful to their Master, the young Shang warriors nodded to Kel, each smiling. Kel and Zaje watched them walk off, Erica turned back when they reached the corner and waved cheerfully.   
  
"I think they like you" Zaje said as he began to walk off again with long, purposeful strides.   
  
"Really?" Kel asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"We judge very quickly. I think you passed" he said with a laugh, heading towards the centre of the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
P.S. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Don't forget to review... :) (will update soon) 


End file.
